


Rise Up Like Glitter and Gold

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Will Graham, Alive Mischa Lecter, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Hannibal, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Regency Romance, Sleepy Hollow AU, Witch Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Crawford is sent to Sleepy Hollow following the three strange and obscene murders that have taken place. He brings with him his adopted son Will Crawford (Formerly Will Graham) to assist him. Secretly, known only to him, his son is a witch who can see into killer's minds and helps further his father's career. </p><p>The Lord of this small community is Hannibal Lecter whose family has secrets of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Will tried not to let the jostling of the carriage disturb him as he looked out over the passing country side. The woods were dark and serene as fog weaved through the trees. It was far different than the city and from the first moment of fresh air he had felt a sense of peace and safety that only distance from foul crowded streets could provide. Belatedly he realized his father had been speaking and tried to pay attention.

“This is a big case Will. No one knows what’s happening to those poor people and I’ve been sent to discover the truth. If I can find out the identity of the murderer in Sleepy Hollow I’ll be promoted…and needless to say you’ll be able to help more people.” Jack Crawford looked at him from across the carriage with all the poorly muffled pride only a father could have. Will sincerely believed that Jack thought he would be happy for this. Happy for a chance to be more useful.

He thought longingly of his adoptive mother. Bella as a lady would not be traveling with them and was instead recovering from her lingering illness at their townhouse. He hoped their being gone would not put too much of a strain on her and he thought of all the times she had been able to curtail Jack’s enthusiasm. This time however she had not succeeded in dampening his ambition. The cases in Sleepy Hollow were unlike any had seen in this century. They were inhumanly grotesque with a strangely morbid beauty to them. His father would surely need his… _insights_ …if he were to quickly solve this case.

Will tried to put on a pleasing expression which felt more like a grimace and nodded his head before returning his gaze to the window. In all honestly he preferred the company of his dogs and the solitude that could be found in a library or a stream. Yet he could not deny his father anything and he did long to prove useful to him.  As always the internal battle left him feeling both bitter and guilty.

 

They arrived to the town of Sleepy Hollow late that evening. It was sizable farming community that was controlled by the old family Lecter. The Count and his sister lived in a manor near the town and it was there that Jack directed their coach. Will had a lingering feeling that Jack had not seen fit to give forewarning about their arrival and hoped that the Count would be accommodating.

The manor was in the middle of a fall celebration with a string quartet playing a lively tune and food and drink aplenty in a decadent spread. A young girl wearing a blindfold was spinning in a circle chanting “Who’s got a kiss for the witch?” as a group around her playfully avoided her advances.

Unfortunately Will’s head was spinning from the onslaught of being suddenly surrounded by so many people that he was not aware of where he was going and stumbled as the girl launched herself at his legs. “Oh…excuse me miss…”

The girl lifted up her blindfold and frowned at her lack of recognition as she looked up at him. She then gave Will a cheeky grin and said “You’ve got to kiss the witch now that’s how the game’s played!”

Will flushed as there was a murmur of laughter and he bowed to be closer to the girl’s height “I’m afraid it’s improper to kiss a lady one has not been introduced to. I’m Will Crawford from New York…and you are?” He desperately ached for this situation to be over but he could not bring himself to disappoint the little girl.

She giggled at his stiff manners and dipped into a bow “Lady Mischa Lecter at your service.” She held out her hand with playful haughtiness for which Will was eternally grateful and he pressed a hurried kiss to it.

There was a small applause and Will felt a sharp pain as his headache began to develop. It was rare that he was able to maneuver through such a situation and he was impatient to get along with business.

He suddenly became aware that there was a heavier note to the clapping near him and saw a well dressed gentleman several years older than him with ash blonde hair and blank expression applauding as he approached “Well done Mr. Crawford.”

Will ducked his head and looked for Jack who hurried to speak up for himself “Constable Jack Crawford from New York. I’ve come to investigate the murders that have been happening and my son has come to assist me.” He gave Will a warning look “You’ll have to forgive him he did not mean to intrude on your guests games.”

Count Lecter’s gaze slowly moved from Will to Jack as gave a short bow. There was a slight pinch to his lips as he murmured “He was no intrusion at all…Mischa was delighted at his repore. While I was not expecting a visit I am relieved that soon me and my people will have answers for these murders. Please I insist that you both stay as my honored guests.”  His gaze returned to Will and it was disconcerting to feel as though those clear blue eyes might be peeking at each of his secrets.

They were each escorted to a bedroom on the third floor and Will was left alone for a moment with his thoughts. He was relieved that he was not immediately suspicious of the Count. Jack had already been ruminating over possible suspects on the carriage ride and of course someone as prominent as Count Lecter had been briefly mentioned. He had also been quickly discarded seeing that there was very little reason for a Count to be killing off his own people. What was more likely was that someone who had a grudge against the old house was striking at them through the town.

He was startled when there was a knock on the door and young man entered to give him water to freshen himself with. He was of medium height with slender muscles and short brown hair. Will avoided looking directly at him as he thanked him and the young man smiled “I’m at your service sir. I’m Matthew Brown if you need me and…if I might say…thank god you’re here.”

Before Will could respond the young man was gone and so was the last of the peace Will had managed to gather for himself.

 

He returned to the first floor and found his father already meeting with the Count in a private study. He hesitated in the doorway but Count Lecter seemed to sense him at once and his lips twitch in a gesture of a smile and raised his hand to welcome him in. Jack turned and nodded at him “Will I was just discussing the murders with Count Lecter and his other guests. They have more information than what our supervisors gave us.”

For the first time Will realized there were other people in the room. He felt heat creep up his cheeks realizing he had only been aware of Count Lecter and his father. “Good Evening gentleman.” He hoped he could manage another social interaction this evening.

“Constable Crawford and Mr. Crawford are here to investigate our unfortunate murders. I must introduce Dr. Fredrick Chilton, Reverend Abel Gideon, and our Notary Mr. Garrett Jacob Hobbs.”

Each man gave a nod to Will and his father. He noticed they all carried drinks that had been recently refilled and sensed that there was a heavy secret weighing on their minds. His fingers flexed against his pants, he didn’t want to be in this room. He didn’t want to be in this town.

There was a presence close to him and he blinked as he realized Dr. Chilton had walked over to him. “Young Mr. Crawford…and what expertise do you bring to us?” His smile seemed oily and it made Will’s skin crawl.

“My son helps me collect evidence and assists me with the investigation.” Jack spoke up and Will was relieved. He wasn’t sure if he would have managed being so polite and his patience was wearing very thin.

Dr. Chilton just seemed amused and shook his head “Well I’m afraid there won’t be much for you to investigate. The perpetrator of these crimes answers to a higher court.” He gave a pointed look to the reverend.

Reverend Gideon didn’t rise to the bait and instead pressed a heavy bible in to Will’s hand “This is the only reliable source of information. In these dark times it is good for us to remember that there is only One who knows all. Only One that we might all answer to at one time or another.”

Feeling slightly overwhelmed Will cleared his throat “You said there was more information than what we were told?”

The men in the room save Count Lecter all seemed to stiffen with fear. Their eyes darted to each other as if trying to decide who would speak first. Eventually the Count poured Will a drink and pressed it into his hands as he said “You might wish to sit down.”  When Will and Jack had both done so he turned and looked into the fire, the glow cast deep shadows across his aristocratic face as he explained “The reports detail that the victims were all found decapitated and their bodies arranged in unholy positions. What the report did not explain is that their heads were never found.”

Will felt a spike of fear jolt through him and he wasn’t sure if it was his own or the accumulation of all the fear in the room. “Do you have a suspect?”

The Doctor seemed determined to hide his fear as he stepped forward “Of course we know the perpetrator of this crime. It could only be the Headless Horseman.”

Will felt another jolt of fear but this time knew it wasn’t his own. Someone else in the room was terrified of even the mention of the Headless Horseman. He cast a quick glance around and noted that Count Lecter’s eyes seemed locked on him. He would have to be careful around him least his secret be discovered. “And who is the Headless Horseman?”

The rest of the evening was spent as the horrific tale was told and when he and his father retired for the night Will was convinced of one of two things. The first being that Count Lecter knew more than he was letting on and the second someone in that room knew who was committing the crimes.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update yay! I realized that I called Hannibal a Lord instead of a Count so I went back and made that change! I hope you guys like this thank you for reading!

 

 

 

They found the next body only two days later.

Will looked at the man, or he supposed it was a man inferring from what remained of the body.  There was only a torso remaining. He was placed as though kneeling with his head missing and wings made of flesh ripped from his back. Will stared at it with dull horror as he dimly heard his father asking for privacy.

The reverend had wanted to lay the body back into a normal position as they would typically due when someone died not at rest. Will could hear his father explaining that to move the body before it was examined could destroy evidence of the murderer.

There was the sound of someone approaching him and he looked up to find Count Lecter beside him. He gave a quick bow of his head before looking back at his father to see how much longer until they could be alone with the body.

“Most unusual. Our murderer never kills in the same way twice. Yet he seems to find endless ways to torment the bodies of the deceased.” Hannibal’s voice was flat and distant as though he were speaking to himself.

Will nodded absently but found his eyes wandering away from the body and towards the count instead. He became lost in a cloud of thoughts before a hard familiar hand on his shoulder dragged him back out.

He turned and saw his father smiling at him “The scene is ours now. If you would mind stepping back Count Lecter it would allow us to work in privacy.”

Hannibal nodded and as his eyes turned away from the body they caught on Will. Again Will had a momentary fear that all his secrets would be laid bare with that single look alone. As it was they were left in peace and his father looked at him “Work quickly. I’m not sure how much time alone I can guarantee these people are scared.”

Will nodded and waited until his father was some distance away before pulling out a packet of herbs that helped him center his powers. He took a deep scent and closed his eyes as his mind’s eye rewound the events.

The man had been running from something, the sound of charging hoof beats approached like thunder and all he could hear was his breath echoing around him. His purser was focused entirely on him as he revealed his blade and neatly severed head from body. The man’s eyes were wide and frightened as the head rolled some distance away. The killer felt nothing but pure satisfaction at a job well done and then went about setting up the body as he had been instructed.

This wasn’t his design. His master had created it and he was the tool to put it all into place.

Will fell out of his trance and tried to focus on his breathing as his headache began in earnest. He closed his eyes to collect himself before returning to his father. “The killer is only a weapon. He was ordered to hunt down and kill these people specifically and then arrange their bodies as directed. He felt nothing but pleasure from killing but it mattered little to him the target as long as his master was satisfied.”

Will paused and thought deeper for a moment “It’s like setting a dog to hunt. He’s happy to have a target and get his master’s approval but the overall objective escapes him and he doesn’t care to understand it. Whoever is controlling him is our real murderer. He’s only a servant doing his master’s bidding.”

His father nodded and his eyes regarded him with wariness “The full moon is tonight…will you still need to…?”

As usual his father hesitated in ever referring to his magic directly. He had no problem using his craft and skills to find clues or to gain more information about criminals but he became uncomfortable if they discussed anything beyond that.

Will nodded “You know I have to. If I don’t I’ll be useless the whole month.” They had done many experiments as a child to discover the limits and conditions of his abilities. Without his mother to teach him most of it had been left to him to figure out.

His father nodded and looked around the empty woods before he spoke quietly “Be sure that you’re careful. We don’t want to alarm these people any more. Frightened people are dangerous.” His eyes were hard and serious as if Will could ever forget that.

His mother had never hurt anyone with her powers. She had never once revealed them not even to his father. It had only taken one curious neighbor to see her dancing in the moonlight and her fate had been sealed. For Will, the son of a witch, his life became much harder after that until the Crawfords had taken him in.

He turned away from his memories and looked back at the body. He did not see Count Lecter watching them from his horse.

 

 

That evening they were invited to dine at the Count’s table and Mischa was excitedly pleased to see Will. She tugged on his hand as she told him in great detail about her lessons that day and the different things she had seen on her walk with her tutor. She wore a bright blue dress and her hair was arranged in bows and curls that moved as she gestured. She seemed unaware of the deaths that had taken place and from the Count’s watchful expression Will could guess that every servant had been warned on what would happen should they speak of it in front of her.

For such an imposing figure it was hard to be fearful of the Count when he was obviously so devoted to his sister. Will was mildly curious about the age difference but he had secrets of his own that he wished to remain private and so respected the Lecters’ and their privacy.

From time to time he could feel the Count’s eyes on him and he attempted to ignore it or at the very least casually return the glances as though it was normal. He hoped that he was at least passable in his pretense but he couldn’t help the jittery feeling that haunted him every time he realized he was being watched.

When dinner came to an end the Crawford’s excused themselves and Will waited until the household was asleep before carefully sneaking out into the woods. He would not be able to enjoy tonight as fully as he might want to but it was paramount that no one discovered him.

He was glad that the sky was at least clear. He would be able to get what he needed more quickly that way than had it been overcast. He cast a fugitive look around but all that surrounded him were sleeping houses and deep shadows. He took a deep breath and hurried to the clearing he had spotted earlier when they were looking at the body.

 

 

Hannibal waited until Will had gone into the forest to emerge from the shadows. He had known that this Will Crawford was not the human he was portraying himself as. He was personally rather surprised that someone else hadn’t picked up on him already. He supposed that an average human wouldn’t know what to look for and in a city as crowded as Baltimore he was unlikely to have run into many supernatural’s or they had not been able to follow his distinctive sent in the bustle of the city.

He sensed a maid stirring and gently urged her back to sleep. Will was right to be cautious. Though there were rumors that the Count and his family were not what they seemed the villagers were happy and content enough to let the rumors be merely that. For newcomers they would not be so generous and as Jack Crawford had warned his son earlier they were frightened.

He made sure to linger only in the shadows as he watched from outside the clearing as Will stripped to his skin and coated himself in oil and symbols. He had never seen a natural witch rejuvenate their powers before and he had half a mind to sketch the moment but as soon as Will began to dance he became entirely enthralled.

He could sense that Will was hurrying the process along and he regretted he would not be able to enjoy the whole experience. Though perhaps if the murders were to continue he and his father would be required to stay until the next month and if he were more comfortable by then he might allow himself to draw it out.

His skin seemed to glow in the bright moonlight and his eyes took on a dreamy quality as he danced. Hannibal was pleased that he was the one standing guard. Whoever was hunting in his territory was powerful and dangerous and providing Will protect, even unknown, made a primal part of him proud.

When Will finished he was obviously exhausted and loose limbed. Hannibal continued to watch from the shadows and ease his way as he made it back to the manor. He turned over in his mind what he could do now that his suspicions were confirmed but decided he would feign ignorance a while longer. Until his unknown enemy was sorted out he would have the pleasure of observing and knowing without having any of his secrets revealed in turn. This was the most satisfactory outcome he could hope for for the time being and he found his sleep easily that night.

When he felt Will’s restlessness even with his body drained from his activities he soothed him without a thought and they dipped into sleep together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has a mention of a dog's death but it is not graphic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has a mention of a dog's death but it is not graphic! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience I hope that you are excited for this chapter!

 

 

 

Will knelt next to the body and his expression was one full of sorrow as he gently petted the dog’s head. “You were a good boy.” He said softly.

“Will!” His father said sharply. It was true that perhaps he shouldn’t be so open with his emotions but it was hard to bear a needless death especially of such an innocent creature.

 His father was often troubled by the fact that Will valued the lives of animals far above humans. Jack Crawford was a man who believed that animals were put on this earth to serve humans as God intended.  He was fond of them yes, and didn’t believe in treating them cruelly but he never understood Wills connection with them.

Slowly Will stood up and pulled himself away. It had been a week since a murder and this time it seemed something hadn’t gone to plan. Instead of one victim they had an entire family, not even the young son of the house was spared.

Unlike the other victims they bodies had not been arranged in any special manner but instead there was the unspoken horror as they lay where they had fallen. The father by the door and the mother and son huddled in the bedroom. All of their heads were missing. Except for the dog’s. At least that part had remained consistent.

Will’s eyes were drawn to the dog again. Wondering if there was a reason that his remained intact. Did the thing hunting this town only want human heads? Or was there another reason?  He turned away from the poor animal and was startled to find Count Lecter looming before him.

“Are you quite alright? You seem shaken Mr. Crawford.” He inclined his head as he studied will and his dark eyes slowly traveled to the dog.

Will nodded briskly “Yes I’m fine thank you for asking. It’s only the scene is so troubling. Worse than when the bodies were positioned.”

Hannibal gave a slow nod but Will was left with the impression that he didn’t quite believe him. That didn’t matter, what did matter was maintaining himself and not drawing questions about his oddities. He knew that his father was already on edge from when he had to dance in the woods, now he would need to meditate over the scene but it was so open and spread out that it would be hard for Jack to make sure Will wasn’t seen.

True to form Jack asked everyone to leave but with the father’s body sprawled over his doorstep and Will having to walk around the scene it was hard to ensure that everyone was secured away.

 

Taking the chance Will closed his eyes and inhaled his herbs as he allowed his mind’s eye to open. It took a moment before the vision cleared enough for him to understand. The woman was the only target, the husband and son were not supposed to be home. They were out hunting. A turn of ill weather and the young son’s inexperience urged them to return before planned. The creature had no orders pertaining to them and so it had done its best to satisfy its master. The woman’s secret would die with her.

Secrets.

 

Will opened his eyes and drew a long breath. The energy was still fresh and since it had been chaotic instead of the creature’s usually controlled approach Will was able to gain more information than he had before. All these deaths were somehow connected.

 

Watching Will work was a pleasure and Hannibal drew in his scent as he allowed himself to be lost in the trance. It was an invigorating aroma, it reminded one of the duality of nature, the calm and the storm rolled into one. He had seen Will’s troubled expression over the dog. He supposed he should not be surprised that a witch powered by nature would be more concerned with an animal’s death than a humans.  He had scented the sorrow Will was experiencing and he was thankful that the mystery behind the creature was slowly clearing.

When Will reappeared outside of the house Hannibal removed himself from the shadows where he had been lurking. Will had taken a great risk using his powers so openly. It was the least he could do to ensure that he was protected as he did so.  When he regained his physical form he approached the Crawfords just as he overheard Will telling his father that the source of these murders was a secret and through all of that the murders were connected.

In his mind the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and he grinned darkly. Now he had his answers.

 

That evening over supper the conversation was quiet and even Mischa seemed withdrawn as though sensing the mood from the adults.  Will normally would have been tempted to bring her to smile but his mind still wandered of the dog’s death.

His father had taken his information about the secret and had started investigating that angle but Will could not bring his mind to move on from the form of the dog lying against the ground. Upon reflection he thought that perhaps the creature who had attacked left the head behind not only because it was of no use to its master; after all it had taken the husband’s and son’s heads though it only needed the woman’s. Yet it had left the dog alone. Beyond that they were all killed brutally, if it could not paint the picture that his master had wanted than he had at least wanted there to be plenty of blood. Yet again the dog was the one difference. One clean strike against the throat, no pain no torture it was the most efficient death the creature could deliver.

Will’s only conclusion could be that the creature _respected_ the dog in some capacity. In the same way he served his master the dog served his and tried to defend the family against a creature it had no hope of fighting. The dog could have turned and run but instead it bared its teeth and fought. From one servant to another the beast had earned the creature’s respect.

“Will?”

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the Count’s voice and stared up from his plate realizing that not only was everyone at the table looking at him but he could feel the trace of tears against his cheeks. “Please excuse me.”

He pushed his chair away and absently tossed down his napkin before he hurried to his room. He was aware of the eyes that followed him and the weight of his father’s disapproval but for now he could only think of escape.

 

Hannibal watched as Will ran from the dining room and ignored Jack’s blundering excuses. All he could focus on was the salt of Will’s tears against the table and the desire to seek revenge for them.

Mischa’s small hand met his under the table and she smiled up at him. An understanding passed between them and he bowed his head to her before resuming his dinner.

 

Will’s sleep was restless and troubled and though that was usual for him his dreams were worse than normal. He tossed his sheets off of the bed and sweat through his clothes. The shadows in his room seemed to come alive and swarmed protectively around him. He blearily remembered a figured by the bed but it had to be an illusion. The cool hand on his brow whether an illusion or not helped chase away the nightmares and he though he remembered the sound of something being scratched against the floor.

When he woke in the morning the dawn was bright and he felt strangely rested.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! As some of you know I've recently moved and of course then there were some holidays! I hope that this has been worth the wait thank you for your patience!

 

 

 

It was late in the evening when Hannibal was at last able to pull himself away from Will’s side and visit the source of the attacks. Will’s sleeping had been more troubled as the days passed and the full moon grew closer. Hannibal had developed a habit of appearing by his side to help ease his nightmares and to observe him as he wished. Next he planned on experimenting with Will’s dreams and he was eager to begin.

 The shadows clung to his form like a cloak as he watched the man scribble away at his desk. After he had put the pieces of the puzzle together it was easy for him to solve the mystery. The man before him was surrounded by all sorts of rare and strange artifacts that were strange for a man of his position to own. However Hannibal knew that the only artifact with any real power was hidden on his person.

“Abel Gideon… I might have known.” He enjoyed the scent of fear that was now rising heavily from the man before him. “Tell me reverend…how does a man of God find himself consorting with demons?”

To give him his due when the man stood and turned to face the beast that had let itself into his home he did his best to hide his fear. “I know what you and your sister are. Monsters that God has put me on this earth to eradicate. These people are all sheep content to live in sin in order to prosper but I knew my true purpose!” His hand reached for the pendant around his neck but his trembling movement were too slow.

Hannibal snatched it from him in a movement so swift it upended the man back into his chair. “Well now I’m sure _God_ might have a few things to say about your displays and consorting with demons.”  He turned the pendant over in his hand. It was enough to control a low level demon as Hannibal had suspected. The murders themselves were easy enough they were only killing humans. However to wield this sort of power as a human himself Gideon would have had to ingest demon blood. That was the trail that had confused Hannibal in the beginning. However the human mind could not handle the weight of bloodlust that came with demon urges. That explained the macabre displays and he had no doubt that the creature Gideon had been controlling had also brought him human blood to feed on.

He brought the pendent to his lips and summoned the demon controlled by it. Within seconds a beast like form appeared covered in bones. The soul inside had once been human; it even had the appearance of a human wearing a bone suit of some sort. His smile was dark and his eyes shone with unholy light. “I suppose you were going to find ways to blame it on me and my sister weren’t you? A few fiery sermons, more deaths, soon they would have worked their way up into a frenzy. Fear and humans has always caused disaster.”  He mused for a moment “How inconvenient for you that an inspector showed up. Tell me were you going to murder him as well?”

Sensing that death was near and knowing there was no chance in sparing himself Abel clutched his bible close. “That inspector was disturbing God’s plan! And his son…! There is no way that boy is fully human. Just another vile abomination that was ordained to be destroyed.”

To Hannibal’s dismay the reverend attempted to turn and run, the study had a window and in his desperate hope for escape he made for it. Hannibal urged the beast to go and the demon was only too happy to turn on his former master. “I need him alive at least for the time being.” He called dryly. He intended to turn these events into his favor.

 

 

Will frowned as he watched his father hunch over a desk that Hannibal had provided. Will tended to keep his room as bare as possible to prevent his mind from latching onto something that would further disturb his already troubled sleep. His father however appeared to have no such problems the desk that had been moved into his rooms was covered with notes and papers that they had collected so far. There had not been a kill for several days and the tight lines around Crawford Senior’s eyes told Will he would be pushed to use his powers again. Even though as more time passed the readings would become weaker there was still a chance he might find something he had missed before.

Intending to avoid that for as long as possible Will quietly slipped out. When Jack decided he was needed he would be found but before then perhaps he could gain some quiet by a walk in the woods. On his way through the kitchens he spotted Mischa sneaking a few jam tarts into her dress pockets. She paused with wide eyes when she saw him but he gave her a friendly wink. Her brother the Count seemed to be the doting sort and so he doubted she would be in any real trouble.

“Mister Crawford would you like a tart?” She held out one politely and despite his lack of hunger Will found it hard to refuse.

“Thank you Mistress.” He said with an exaggerated bow which made her giggle. As he bit into the tart he noticed an unusual flavor but not one that he disliked. “Are these raspberry tarts?” He took a second bite. He could determine the brightness that came from the raspberries but there was a second flavor that escaped him.

Mischa took a large bite of a tart and smiled “These are ones that brother has made special. He says that local produce provides the best flavor.”

Unsure what she could mean Will merely nodded “Well they do taste delicious I can see why he favors them. I’m going out for a short walk should either your brother or my father need me.”

As he turned to go Mischa was suddenly tugging urgently on his hand and looked up at him with a deeply serious expression “You shouldn’t go out there alone. Brother won’t like it.”

Mystified at her somber mood Will tried to brighten it by smiling “There’s nothing to worry about I’ll only be a short while.” He slowly pulled his hand out of her grasp and gave her a small pat on the head “I just need to clear my mind for a moment.”

He turned and hurried out of the kitchen knowing that his time was short and that soon his father would be calling for him.

Mischa stood in the kitchen watching him go and holding a dark red tart in her hand as she said softly. “Brother won’t like this…”

 

 

Will tried not to let Mischa’s hesitance disturb him on his walk. He strove instead to settle his mind and enjoy the crisp fall dampness that permeated the air and the sound of leaves gently falling as he passed. He would not say that he was happiest when he was with nature. It was more than that, it was though he could finally find peace and quiet from the murders he constantly helped his father solve and the weight of his mother’s worry that she could never truly hide. Bella was a strong woman, she would have to be to adopt a strange son and be married to a rising inspector. But she was also very poor at concealing her emotions, at least to Will. He knew that she was gravely ill and it infuriated him that his father had not seen the signs. Yet he could also sense her desire to keep her condition a secret and that most of her fear lay with what would happen to him once she passed and she was no longer there to curtail Jack’s use of him.

He pulled away from those thoughts and tried to center himself again. The full moon was coming in a week’s time and this time he knew he could not rush it. He had barely done enough to recharge himself last time, and he could already feel the control on his abilities wearing thin. He would have to be careful and delay Jack as long as possible if he were to make it to the next moon.

All at once he stopped in a clearing and realized there was complete silence around him. It wasn’t only the quiet that came from lack of other people. There were no bird calls, no rustling leaves, the trees shifted in a wind he could not hear. Mischa’s warning came back to him and his senses went on high alert. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as a strange energy made its presence known. He carefully dipped his fingers into his pocket hoping he would have enough of his herbs left to center him. He heard the crunch of a single step in the leaves behind him and he braced himself and turned before he caught his breath.

The Count stood less than three feet from him and his expression was drawn. Before Will could determine what the Count’s emotion was his face suddenly cleared and a mask of contriteness fell into place. It was so impermeable that if Will had not seen it go on he would not have detected it.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Mr. Crawford. My sister informed me that you had gone on a walk and with the recent murders I could not help my concern.” He smiled but his eyes remained dark. “I was only worried about your safety.”

Uneasy and not sure why Will nodded. With his powers this low he knew he was prone to misreading and he wondered if that was what was happening here. “She told me you wouldn’t like it but I couldn’t resist taking some air. My father will need me to help gather more evidence soon and I need to be ready for him. Walking calms my nerves.”

Hannibal nodded slowly “The murders have greatly disturbed us all. I believe that the reverend has secluded himself to prepare a special sermon for Sunday to help lift all our spirits.”  He stepped closer to Will and while normally Will would have found a way to step back he couldn’t seem to get his feet to move.

“If you insist on walking alone in these woods then I must implore you to wear a symbol of my protection. I regret to say that my little village is not as safe at it once was. It would disturb me greatly to know that harm had befallen you if I could prevent it.” The Count seemed impossibly close now and Will tried to form a refusal on his lips but his tongue felt heavy and clumsy.

A shadow seemed to fall over Will and he could not seem to look away from the blackness of Hannibal’s eyes. They were consuming with their lack of light and he felt as though he could barely breathe as a pendant was placed around his neck. Strong cold hands touched his lips and trailed down his neck to where the pendant hung heavy over his heart. “It would greatly please me if you were to wear this Will. A sign of my protection. It would be best if you never were to remove it.”

Will choked on his words and slowly nodded. For the first time he saw warmth in Hannibal’s eyes and his smile was small but true. “There now…Much better.”

Will might have tried to speak again but he was consumed by white noise and then there was nothing.

 

The fog over Will’s mind seemed to lift as they exited the woods together. He tugged curiously at the memory from the clearing but he could not fully recall what had taken place. He assumed that when Hannibal gave him the pendant he had tried to refuse and was denied. He hoped he had not been impolite it was only that he was unused to gifts.

He glanced at the Count but he seemed as stoic as always. He wondered what the Count must think of the awkward son of an Inspector. He did not have long to ponder it before his attention was taken by a furry shape rubbing against his legs.

Looking down he smiled brightly and without thought to his company or clothes fell to his knees as he petted the shaggy pup. “Oh my who are you? What a good boy you are.” He looked for any sign that the dog was owned by someone, perhaps a villager, but all he found were signs that the dog had been living in the wilds. “Poor thing you must be starving I bet there are some leftovers from the kitchen….” He trailed off realizing that he was already planning on taking the dog back to the manor while the owner of said manor stood beside him. “I mean if that’s permitted of course.”

Hannibal’s half smile was back “I believe we shall find something suitable for him to eat. He seems to be drawn to you and in these times it would not be a poor idea for the manor to have a protective beast around.” He did wryly regard the creature “However I insist he must be bathed before presented to Mischa.”

Will laughed and petted the shaggy hair “Did you hear that? We can take you with us.” He stood to help guide the dog back to the manor, he was already thinking of good names and Winston was sticking out in his mind. If the Count didn’t mind him naming him of course.

 

Will raced ahead with the dog in tow and Hannibal was content to fall a few paces behind. His eyes took on a reddish hue as he watched the pendant catch in the light and for a moment between shadows the dog’s form shifted into one made of bones and decay. He counted his first courting gift to be a success.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like this one I think we only have one or two more chapters left!

 

 

 

“You’re not doing it right.”

Mischa’s soft voice broke the silence in Hannibal’s private bedroom and he set aside his glass of wine to turn from his desk and give her his full consideration. He drummed his fingers and frowned as he looked down at them and gave a few short nods.  “I agree my courting is a little unorthodox…but I recognize your concerns.”

He stood and stepped away from the desk to scoop her up in his arms. In the shadows their true forms flickered with horns and lengthy limbs. He tapped her nose and smiled “But it would not work if he was not willing. As long as he is willing…”

Mischa smiled and recited back to him “It will work.”

“Very good. Now go to bed. Tomorrow is church and I’m sure this sermon will be something to remember.” His smile had a few too many teeth that were just a touch too sharp and Mischa giggled and smiled the same smile back at him before hurrying to her rooms.

 

For the last few days of the week there had been no murders nor any sign of disturbance. Instead of calming the inspector down the lack of murders seemed to only agitate him. That and the fact that the full moon was looming seemed to put him on edge and he was sharp with everyone especially his son.

It did not please Hannibal to watch Will slowly whither under his father’s overly harsh criticisms. It seemed the young man could do no right between recalling what visions he had at the crime scenes in perfect detail to his clothing being wrinkled. What the inspector seemed to object to most of all was Will’s new companion Winston and the pendant that Will wore around his neck.

Hannibal watched all these exchanges with red tinted eyes and a clenched fist. One of Will’s caliber should be treated as a god, not as a _servant_. He promised himself only a little bit longer and then he could have the mate he had so long waited for.

 

Word has spread quickly through the small village that this Sunday was to be a special gathering to help lift the spirits of the flock. Even those from the outer reaches on distant farms had come dressed in their best. Hannibal had a hard time containing his amusement and more than once Mischa had looked at him in askance from her white and pink dress and perfectly curled hair.

He made sure to invite the inspector and Will to accompany them and sit on their pew. He did not want to miss a single chance to be close to will. The pendent caught his eye as it flashed in the light and he wondered what it would look like against Will’s bare skin painted with symbols.

He knew that tonight Will would dance beneath the full moon and he intended to watch every moment and dip into his dreams afterwards. He had done what he could to ensure the pendent would not interfere with Will’s magic even as it bound him closer to Hannibal.

 

When they arrived at the church and found the doors locked from the inside there was a muttering of confusion even as the bells began to ring out. Hannibal slowly pressed his way forward and smiled at the assembly as he revealed the key. It was not uncommon for a Count to have keys to all the important buildings of his domain and he opened the doors with a flourish and basked in the screams of the congregation.

There strung up on the cross was Abel Gideon and littered around the pulpit were the heads of all the murder victims and it appeared he had hung himself from the cross as an act of confession. He must have been there for days as the gathered flies and maggots had already begun work on his body.

 

Several hours passed as Jack Crawford tried to calm the people and gather as much evidence as possible. Though of course there were far too many prying eyes to allow Will to do his work the Inspector seemed content to wrap the case up nicely. Even written in the Reverend’s own hand was a signed confession and a plea to God for forgiveness.

 

Winston whined as he looked up at the Reverend and Will fell to his knees and petted the dog “It’s okay boy. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” The pendant glowed around Will’s neck and the beast calmed as he snuffled against his owner’s chest.

Mischa had been quickly escorted back to the estate before she could gaze upon the grim scene and the Count had remained to oversee the travesty of his church. Will was thankful the young girl had not seen the horrific sight but the same could not be said for the other innocent worshipers. Many were crying and a few had been sick at the scene. Even his father had taken a moment to compose himself before gathering the evidence.

For some reason Will’s heart sank at the thought that they would now be returning home. With the case solved there would be little else for them to do besides report their findings. No doubt Bella would be pleased to have them both home again and it would comfort Will to see how she was fairing.

He also privately resented that no doubt as soon as they reported back his father would be promoted to even higher profile cases. It seemed his future was now set. If his father got his way he would also be brought on as an inspector and be directly under his father’s command. His fingers tightened in Winston’s fur. It was not a future he wanted.

 

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see the Count gazing down at him. Will stood at once and attempted to brush the dirt off of his slacks. “Pardon me. Winston seemed upset at the sight and I wanted to calm him before he caused any trouble.” Meaning his father would be more than happy to find an excuse to banish the dog.

Hannibal only gave a small tilt of his head and there was a faint smile on his lips “It take a generous heart to look after those who are smaller and weaker than us. You father should be proud of your generosity.”

Will wasn’t sure what sort of response he could say to that and instead tried to tactfully avoid saying anything “I’m relieved to hear that Mischa did not see anything. It would be terrible for one so young to see such a sight.”

For some reason Will got the impression that this amused the Count but he was learning to navigate the count’s oddities. “Indeed I shielded her from it as soon as I was aware of what had taken place. I would have regretted her dreams being disturbed in such a way.”

Will nodded and fumbled “Well when this is all settled I suppose my father and I shall be leaving soon. The snows are sure to come and it will make travel home difficult.”

The amusement that the Count briefly displayed was not gone and instead a serious expression over took his countenance. “Indeed. I wish only for you to find a safe road home. Excuse me I have some business to attend to.”

 

Will watched him go with a curious feeling and Winston whined softly from his spot by his side.

 

 

That evening the meal was quiet and reserved. A few of the servants sniffled as they served the food but it was overlooked as a somber air presided over the table.  The meal was eaten largely in silence and Will tried to praise the food softly and received an annoyed glance from his father for his efforts. It seemed that despite the break in the case his agitation still remained.

Will excused himself early from the meal claiming to feel a cold coming on and hurried to his room. He was always anxious on nights of the full moon. Even thought it was far too early to go out yet and he would have to wait until everyone was asleep he preferred pacing in private rather than trying to keep focused on social niceties and conversation.

Winston had followed him and jumped on the bed as he watched his master move around the room. His tail wagged a few times when Will absently petted him but otherwise he remained watchful knowing that his _other_ master was watching his mate through the beast’s eyes.

 

Finally the moon had risen and the halls were quiet. Will had some trouble leaving Winston behind but he was eventually able to lock the dog in the room and quiet him with a quick treat. He hurried out to the clearing and was pleased to see that the village was dark and quiet. No doubt today’s events people had hurried to their safe warm homes and would not be tempted out of them.

He stripped and painted himself with runes and symbols as the moon shown high above so large and brilliantly that it took his breath away. When the moment was right Will closed his eyes and became lost in the rhythm taught to him by his mother and forgetting about the pendant that hung heavily around his neck. He had not even considered taking it off.

 

Hannibal leaned against a tree covered in shadows and watched with glowing red eyes as his intended mate danced beneath the moon. He was so wild and free in these few precious moments that Hannibal resented every second the witch spent hiding himself. No doubt there was fear there installed by his father and a no small amount of self-loathing over the death of his mother. He had been diligently guarding Will’s dreams and he dreamt of his mother’s death quite often.

This time there was no hurry to Will’s movements and the runes glowed brilliantly against his skin. He could sense the relief coming from the witch and the ecstasy of freedom poured off of him. With Gideon gone there was nothing to defend Will from but Hannibal still remained alert. This was not the time to become careless after all.

When the deed was done Hannibal could see the soft smile gracing Will’s lips as he hurried to wash himself off in a stream and don on his clothing. His limbs were loose and relaxed and he was no doubt exhausted from his performance.

Hannibal followed in the shadows as Will tucked himself into bed with a fond pet to Winston and closed his eyes. The dreams welled up at once but now Hannibal allowed himself to dip his fingers in and guide them as he wished. It was time for Will to give him a gift in return.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! We are almost to the end thank you so much for your patience!

 

 

 

Will’s sleep was surprisingly deep. True he was usually content after a dance beneath the moon but this felt strange somehow. His mind was peacefully dark and the shadows instead of being stark reflections of the minds he’d seen were instead like comforting blankets smothering his busy thoughts.

His limbs were wonderfully loose and relax; he felt like a languid cat drowsing in a favorite spot and he was wrapped in a robe that felt like a cocoon. He barely stirred when he felt a hand upon him. He’d had stranger dreams before and he was more than content to let this dream take him where it may.

He turned over in his sleepy state and felt the arms follow him. He made a small hum of contentment as the silken robe he was wearing slid off of his shoulders. The hands soon had a warmth joining them as the shape of a body pressed against Will’s back. He was almost startled out of his dreamy state because while he was used to many things in his dreams a comforting presence was not one of them.

A hand came up and tilted his head to turn slightly and for a moment he was petrified as he looked into deep red eyes and saw black horns flicker against the surrounding darkness of his dreams. The fear soon subsided and he was instead pulled into the gaze. For some reason the fogginess of his mind seemed familiar but that thought was brushed aside as lips were pressed against his own.

The area around them shimmered and he found that they were in a warm and lavish room. Laying on a large bed with soft sheets and thick blankets a fire roared and the room was covered in a faint orange light. His head was resting on a chest that was covered in soft downy blond hair. He turned to look at who was holding him but his head was held firmly in place. “Not yet my heart. Let us just be together for just a moment.”

The hackles that usually arose at being coddled were soothed instead as he sleepily turned and nuzzled the chest. “What’s going on?” Everything felt so distant and yet real at the same time.

 A large hand stroked through his curls and he felt the faintest tips of nails. “Nothing that you do not want _mylimasis_ ; and everything that you do.”

Will let out a small huff. “It doesn’t matter what I want. This case has already decided my future. Forever helping out my father with cases as my mother fades away. When she is gone there is going to be no one pulling him back…I’ll be nothing but his _dog_.” Will was surprised at the resentment that spilled from his chest but he supposed he had been suppressing it long enough that it was no wonder it came spilling out in this room full of comfort and warmth. All the things that he would not have once his father had his way.

The form beneath him moved and there seemed to be a tension rising in the muscles and the fingers in his hair pressed harder but it was soothing against his rising headache “What if I told you that did not have to be? What if I could give you everything you desire? Love and freedom, a true family? What would you give me in return?”

Normally Will’s defenses would have warned him against speaking wishes out loud but his mind was so soft at the moment, no hard edges to be found no jagged wounds in his heart. He thought he might trade anything to feel this way.  He managed a broken laugh “I have nothing worth to give. Not unless I’ll be a tool for you instead of him.”

The tension left and the body holding him slowly became possessive as hands roamed his bare form and lingered in places untouched by other hands. “Not a tool…never a tool…perhaps a fine piece of china instead.”

Will gasped as the hands delved below and touched him intimately as he was bodily turned into a kiss.  His parted lips allowed a tongue to slip in and before his eyes fluttered closed his vision swam with the red eyes staring back at him.

 

Will woke up with a start and swore he could feel the lingering impression of a comforting hand against his face. He shook his head and smiled at Winston who wagged his tail from the end of the bed. As nice as that dream had been he knew there was no changing his future. His father was flushed with success (though Will was tempted to point out they hadn’t actually caught the killer) and his promotion was no doubt pending the second his letter was set. He looked around the little room that had over the past few months become comfortable and sighed. At the very least he hoped his father allowed him to keep Winston.

 

 

Hannibal lay back in his chambers as he considered the dream he wove last night. It had been a bit more tender than he had expected. To be perfectly honest he had thought about ravaging Will in the dream just as he longed to do in real life. Yet he could not bring himself to push the already broken man. Instead he found himself offering comfort and care. At the end he had not been able to resist taking a taste of what would soon be his but he supposed that weakness was inevitable around your intended mate.

Today he would make further progress on seducing Will. The pendant he wore would make him more malleable in his presence but he had no desire to change Will. Only to free him from the constructs that humanity had placed on one they should have revered instead.

The first thing he intended to do this morning was make sure the letter that the Senior Crawford intended to send was never delivered.

Will dined in the hall but there was little company besides the maids. His father was penning no doubt a lengthy letter of his success and Mischa was already busy with her lessons. He wondered what the Count did when someone was not bathing his land in blood but he supposed there were other matters that one of such a title must attend to. Without much thought to how his last visit went Will decided to take Winston for a walk in the woods.

When Will’s pendent left the sanctuary of the Lecter Estate Hannibal made a small noise of disapproval. He was at least pacified that Winston was in attendance but he had no intentions of revealing the dog’s true form before Will was fully settled into his place as Hannibal’s mate. He closed his eyes and searched the woods with his mind to see if there were any threats. What he found made him carve his nails into the wood of his desk. _Fredrick Chilton_ was dancing on his last reserve of tolerance.

 

Will had only ventured into the woods a short while when he saw a familiar form before him. He had not seen much of the Doctor outside of looking over the bodies for the murders. The man was well dressed as usual which Will thought a bit odd for someone tending the sick and looking over cadavers. The man had a pinched expression to his face that set Will’s teeth on edge. “Doctor Chilton.” He greeted only because societal expectations demanded it. He had been looking forward for a peaceful walk through the woods.

“Young Mister Crawford how are you? I had heard rumors that you liked to talk walks through the woods and thought I would see if I might cross your path. I believe a conversation between the two of us is in order.” The man smiled and gave a tip of his hat as he joined Will’s quick pace.

“If you insist. I must tell you I’m not much of a conversationalist.” Will petted Winston who seemed to be growling softly in the Doctor’s direction. He knew that the dog must have good taste in people but if he had any hope of his father allowing him back home then he had to seem like the friendliest welcoming dog there could be. No doubt Bella would love him on sight.

“That is perfect because I intend to do most of the talking. I’m here to warn you Mister Crawford that you and your father must leave at once. Your business is done here and to linger much longer puts both of you at risk for peril.” Fredrick seemed to be constantly checking behind him as though he expected someone to appear listening to their conversation and he whispered the words quickly and quietly as they made their way along the path amongst the trees.

Will looked at the other man curiously for a moment “That is a strange thing to say when we are both guests of the Count. Do you imply that he would allow harm to befall either of us?”

The doctor snorted “No I am implying that he is the harm that intends to befall you. But don’t listen to me if you wish; I only saw it as my duty to try and warn you. That Estate is a place that is not of this world. The Reverend knew that and see what happened to him? I intend to leave at first light tomorrow before the same fate happens to me! If you were smart Mister Crawford you would do the same.”  Fredrick tilted his hat in Will’s direction once again before turning back on the path and hurrying towards the village. The long cloak he wore flowed gracefully about him but Will could tell that he was nearly running back.

He looked down at Winston and petted the dog “What a strange man.  I don‘t blame you for growling at him. I don’t like him much either.”

Winston gave a happy bark and Will continued along the path. He was going to enjoy his walk as he intended and ignore the Doctor’s strange words. The pendant was warm against his chest but Will did not notice its soft glow.

 

 

Fredrick Chilton had almost made it to the village boundary when a large form blocked his path.  He stopped short and raised his hand in faint supplication. “I’m going to leave. I won’t tell anyone.”

Hannibal tilted his head slightly and gave a thin smile. “No you won’t. Then again you’ve already tried haven’t you?”

The doctor took a small step back “I’ll tell him I was lying! I didn’t say anything…please don’t kill me…”

Hannibal gave a small shake of his head “I believe that is out of my control. You have already made all the necessary decisions that have led us to this moment. Any other outcome is impossible. Thank you for your services doctor.”

Fredrick’s screams were silenced before they even left his throat.

 

Hannibal allowed the shadows to have the body. He stared at the empty space for a moment longer before giving the woods a considering look. He supposed it would be easy enough to join Will on his walk and quiet any doubts the doctor’s words might have stirred. Instead he settled for a peek through Winston’s eyes and saw that Will had brushed the warnings aside without much thought.

Pleased he turned back to the Lecter Estate and smiled softly at Mischa where she looked out the window. Now there was only one small matter to be addressed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I hope you guys enjoy it thank you for your patience! One more chapter to go!

 

 

 

Hannibal lurked in the shadows of Crawford Senior’s room. He watched as the man penned letter after letter before wastefully tossing the parchment aside. It seemed that each time he drafted the letter exalting his success he managed to make the reveal more dramatic than even Hannibal could have imagined. He also made sure to paint himself in a very flattering light while hardly mentioning his son at all.

He had at first been reluctant to remove Jack from Will’s life. He was after all the only father figure that he’d ever had, but in their time together he had seen the depths of Will’s resentment and that his true familial connection lay with Bella and through that love there was a reluctant loyalty. He could certainly live with that. It would be good for Mischa to have another woman in the house and it was not unheard of for the country side to aid in all manners of ill health.

When Jack tossed aside yet another wadded up letter Hannibal appeared behind him. “It seems that your time here is running short. You plan to leave within the week do you not?”

Jack startled at the Count’s presence but he did not seem troubled by it. No doubt his mind was busy with other thoughts. “Tomorrow would be ideal. Bella has sent a few letters asking about our return and they imply that her health is dwindling. It will be good for Will to see her again. If she passes he will have plenty of work to focus on.”

Hannibal nodded and saw the deep sadness in Crawford’s eyes. Though he made little showing of it a peek into his mind told Hannibal that he deeply loved his wife and was already preparing himself for her painful loss. Perhaps that was what was driving him to be so successful in his work. After she left there would be nothing else for him to spend his life on. Well that was something that he would no longer have to fret about.

“I see. Then I shall adjust my own plans accordingly.” He said calmly before inky black claws extended from his hands and he slid them into Jack’s heart. “If it brings you peace I would like you to know that Will and Bella will be very well cared for.” With that he removed his claws and watched as Jack slumped to the floor clutching his chest.

 

 

Will returned from his walk and saw Mischa running towards him. He picked up his pace and Winston sensed his distress and ran ahead. “Mischa is everything alright?” He worried that something might have happened to the Count given her distress.

Mischa’s blond curls danced as she shook her head “No Mister Crawford it’s your father. One of the maids went to bring him lunch and he was collapsed by the desk. It looks like it might have been a heart condition. We sent a boy to the village but no one can find the doctor.”

Will’s heart welled up in his throat as he thought of his conversation with Doctor Chilton. “He might have left. I just saw him on my walk and he talked to me about leaving. He said he didn’t plan to leave until first light tomorrow but he might have changed his plans.” Will said nothing of the warning the Doctor had given him. The young lady was already distressed and he didn’t want to trouble her further.

His next thought was to his father. He’d never had the strongest heart but he took care of it well enough with the medicine the doctors prescribed and trying to avoid overly rich food. He thought about what they had eaten at the Count’s table and the stress of the case and wondered if it had not caught up with him.

The maids escorted him to his father’s bedside where he lay pale and drawn and unnaturally still. If it were not for the very faint rise and fall of his chest Will might have thought that he had already passed. “Father… _Jack_ …” Will drew up a chair by his bedside and took one of his large hands in his own. There was little doubt that he would not be able to make the drive back home in this condition and if the Doctor truly had left they would have to wait until another doctor could be sent for. If the worst should happen Will feared the affect it would have on his mother. Bella was a strong woman but her illness had already taken much from her.

Will was drawn out of his dark thoughts by a steady hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see the Count’s concerned expression looking down at him. “I am sorry Will. We’ve had the entire town searched and it seems that our doctor has in fact deserted us. I had a lad take a horse to the nearest village but it may be several days before one arrives. We will do everything we can for your father.”

 

“Thank you.” Will cast a long glance at Jack’s still form and then realized by the shadows gathering in the room that the sun had long began to set. He must have been here longer than he realized. He wondered if he should stay by Jack’s side in case there was a change but even as the thought crossed his mind the Count was already helping him stand.

“I will have him watched all through the night and you will be awakened at the first sight of change. For now I believe the best way you can help your father is to eat and have some rest.” The words the Count spoke made sense but Will still found himself reluctant to leave.

He was debating on insisting to remain by his father’s side when they already appeared by his bedroom door. “I hope you don’t mind my interference but I already had a tray brought up for you. I thought you might prefer to dine alone this evening.” Hannibal opened the door and a comfortable fire had been lit and a warm dinner awaited on his desk.

“I don’t mind…though I fear that I might not be able to each much. I might try to pen a letter to my mother tonight but if he recovers it will only cause her undue stress.” Will sat at the desk’s chair and gestured for the Count to take the spare seat. “I wouldn’t mind a small amount of company if you are available.”

Hannibal’s expression was lost in the shadows as he turned and lit a few more candles. “Not at all. I only didn’t want to impose myself on you.”

Will gave a small smile and tucked into his meal. As everything on the Count’s table it was delicious. It was a simple soup and bread but it was perfect for his current restless state. “I think you like imposing yourself on me and I find myself thanking you for it.”  His meal finished quickly and the warm heat of the room and his fully stomach made him pleasantly at ease.

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I impose just a little more dear Will.” The Count’s voice seemed softer than usual and Will went to ask him what he meant when the pendant around his neck started to glow.

A calming weight settled on his mind as he found himself being guided to the bed. “I must be more tired than I thought…” Will struggled against his Jacket but the Count’s hands predicted his needs and already the troublesome garment was being removed.

“Dear Will…take comfort that I will see to your rest.”

Will wondered if the firelight was dying. There seemed to be a red glow emitting from the Count’s eyes and the shadows played tricks on his mind as long black horns seemed to sprout from the Count’s head and this nails seemed to lengthen as he removed Will’s remaining clothes.

“What are you doing?” Will struggled against the dreamy comfort that seemed to be enveloping him and found himself powerless to do so. He reached for his magic but it was sluggish to respond and he felt as though he had too much wine though he’d not had a sip.

There was no answer but the sudden press of a mouth against his own and despite his reservations Will found himself responding. His mouth opened and a long tongue sought its way in. The sensation was strange to him but a calming hand through his hair had him settling even as a clothed thigh separated his legs.

“I will not take more than you are willing to give William. Tonight I will only take your pleasure.” Hannibal’s words seemed to come from his mind rather than from his lips and Will arched against the Count as he pressed his thigh against Will’s growing member.

“Count…” He gasped but a claw was pressed against his lips and he opened his eyes to see a now familiar dark shape looming above him.

“No titles tonight   _mylimasis_ say my name and nothing else if you will permit me to give this to you.” Hannibal held himself perfectly still as he awaited permission. He would have his mate willingly or not at all despite the many games he might play.

Will felt a moment of clarity as his magic managed to push aside some of the influence clouding him. Yet this clarity brought him no fear only more wanting. “Hannibal…please…” He whispered. He was not sure what he wanted but he trusted the Count would give it to him.

  
“Yes _mylimasis_.” Hannibal began rocking against Will and stayed true to his word. He took nothing for himself as he instead drank in the sight of Will’s unabashed pleasure. When the witch finally spent he pressed soothing kisses to his mouth as his selfish hands traveled the bare body before him. Will had given exactly as he hoped and soon it would be his turn to give to his new mate. When Will finally succumbed to sleep Hannibal cleaned and dressed him before putting him to bed. There was still much to do before their union could be sealed but already his plans were coming beautifully to fruition.

 

That evening as the moon hung as a growing sliver in the sky Hannibal appeared by Jack Crawford’s bedside while a maid dozed by the fire. “It seems your services are no longer required. Thank you for your excellent work.” In one swift motion Jack’s heart gave one final beat before stilling forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!! I really hope you guys like how this story ends and thank you all so much for reading it!

 

 

 

With Jack Crawford’s passing it was very easy to convince Will to stay with him. True the amulet bound Will to him but the decision, in the end at least, was his own. He had no desire to return and continue to work in his father’s place and it was easier still to convince him to relocate his mother with him. Hannibal was unsure how much of her illness he could ward off but he was determined to make her life as long and comfortable as possible.

Mischa was overjoyed to soon be having a mother figure. She always insisted that her brother was all she needed but there was little use pretending that she wasn’t looking forward to have a little more of a female influence in her life.

When Bella arrived she looked at the grand mansion in the heart of Sleepy Hollow and her awe was palatable even though she did her best to disguise it. “Oh my William it is quite…”The words she was searching for deserted her as she was overcome with a sudden cough.

Hannibal was at her side in a moment. “Please come inside. The winter weather is good for no one and we have a formal tea laid out for your enjoyment. Mischa is quite looking forward to meeting you as well though I must warn you she can be a bit exuberant. I hope you will let me know if she becomes too demanding.”

Bella’s coughs turned into laughter as she was shown the table and Mischa came to welcome her with a curtsey and a bright smile. “Hello Mistress Crawford! Thank you for coming to stay with us.”

Her mixture of warmth and formality seemed to wave away the last of Bella’s hesitation “Please dear feel free to call me Bella.” She paused and looked to Hannibal “If that’s not too familiar at least…I’m afraid I’m not quite sure how one should address a count and his family.”

Hannibal gave a small smile and he could see how William would have given so much love to this woman. “Please you are more than a guest to us. For all the wonderful work William has done I feel we are practically family.”

Bella nodded looking pleased “Thank you very much and please feel free to address me as Bella as well…if I may call you Hannibal?” She was seated in the place of honor and looked around “Where is Will? I’m afraid he was terribly vague in his letters besides telling me he had secured a position here that suited him better than the police force and insisting that I relocate to be closer with him. Not that I mind of course…it’s good to be away from those old memories and I always had a fear that involving himself with the police was doing him harm.” She seemed flustered as maids prepared her tea and dished her plate.

“I am bringing him onto my household purely for selfish motivations. When he spoke of you I knew that you two should not be separated.” He watched as Bella took her first sip of tea and he noticed Mischa’s obvious delight. “But that is nothing to worry about now. He will be joining us shortly.”

Distracted from her question Bella nodded and smiled when Mischa demanded her attention “Bella Bella! I made a bracelet for you. Would you wear it for me? We’re going to be good friends aren’t we?”

Touched by such childish joy Bella put on the charm bracelet that Mischa had crafted and smiled as she praised the workmanship. Not seeing the way it glinted in the light. “Of course we are my dear. As your brother said we are to be family.”

Will joined them then and smiled at Bella and shook his head at the bracelet. He gave Hannibal a pointed look and muttered something about old tricks before turning his attention back to her. “Mother I’m so glad that you came. I think you’ll like it here in Sleepy Hollow.”

Bella smiled brightly and the traces of illness seemed to melt away in the firelight “I’m sure I will William. Now tell me all about my new home.”

 

 

That evening when Will retired to the master chamber with Hannibal he waited until the door was locked and secured before turning on him. “What is that bracelet going to do to my mother?” His tone was casual but there was a deadly question in his eyes as the firelight reflected in them.

Hannibal bowed his head and pulled his mate close so that he could place a calming kiss to his temple. “It is nothing dear Will. It is traditionally the way that my people have marked those under their protection. Your amulet came with the added benefit of having a demon attached to it. Bella’s bracelet will only ensure her thoughts do not linger overly long on such things as her health and why you both are living with me. It will also warn off any creatures who dare look her way.”

Appeased Will nodded and smiled “You know I removed that mojo you put on the amulet that makes my head go fuzzy awhile ago right?” It was true. Once Will no longer had to squander his magic on the case that had brought him here he used it to take off some of the charms carried in the amulet. It had been entertaining to let Hannibal have his fun but now that Will knew what tricks to look out for he preferred to keep his thoughts untainted.

 Hannibal had known and was once again pleased with his choice of mate. One so strong and stubborn would only mean a bond that reflected those traits. “Of course. I would have you no other way than how you are in this very moment.”

Tugging Hannibal back to the bed Will grinned as he watched the count shed his human guise and revealed his true shape. “We both know you like me best beneath the moon painted in runes and dancing in a clearing for your eyes alone.”

A dark smile curved Hannibal’s expression like a knife and his teeth were sharp in the mixture of firelight and shadows. “That my love is where you are your most true.”

 

Will close his eyes and accepted his bloodstained kisses.  In a way Jack was right. Their venture to Sleepy Hollow really had brought about a new life for them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!


End file.
